The Humanimals
by Calico The3Colors
Summary: Kutukan menyebabkan mereka berubah. Sesekali hewan dan sesekali manusia. Sebuah kecupan dapat menentukan wujud mereka. Berkumpul kembali berlima atau selamanya dalam keadaan merepotkan ini. "Jangan bercanda. Hewan itu tidak suka mengenakan pakaian."
1. Chapter 1

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**The Humanimal ch 1 © cnbdg****2410142350**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Furihata tidak takut pada hujan sederas apapun. Yang dia takuti adalah suara petir menggelegarnya. Mengerikan. Apalagi ketika kilatnya menyambar, dia sering kali merasa buta sesaat berkat efek silaunya.<p>

Kali ini terjadi kembali. Furihata meringkuk ketakutan di bawah sebuah halte bus. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, seharusnya dia tiba di apartemen kecilnya semenjak setengah jam lalu dan sedang bersiap untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Nasib sial. Pria yang akrab disapa Furi ini lupa membawa payung hanya karena belum membeli yang baru. Nasib payung sebelumnya? Terbawa angin entah kemana.

CTAR!

"WAA!"

Furihata meringkuk kaget, memeluk tas berisi diktat kuliahnya erat-erat. Matanya menutup erat menyembunyikan pupil sebesar biji semangka.

"Ya Tuhan … lindungi—WAA!"

Kembali dia menjerit mendapati ledakan petir yang sepertiya sangat dekat. Kilat pun dia sadari begitu terang seakan ada blitz yang diarahkan langsung pada matanya.

Berselang sekian detik dari sapaan petir, Furihata mendengar suara agak gaduh yang dia ketahui bukanlah suara petir dan kawan-kawannya. Gaduh tersebut berasal dari pohon yang ditanam dekat halte tempat berteduhnya. Seperti suara batang dan ranting patah, dibarengi suara gesekan dedaunan

Dia kira pohon sakura yang belum bertunas tersebut akan tumbang. Namun pikirannya salah. Bukan pohon yang jatuh, melainkan ada _sesuatu_ yang jatuh dari antara ranting-rantingnya ke atas tanah.

Bluk!

"Ya Tuhan!"

Furihata melupakan takutnya pada petir mendapati apa yang barusan terjatuh.

Makhluk hidup. Tidak jelas terlihat seperti apa, namun dia perhatikan bentukannya mirip seekor kucing. Takut-takut dia berjalan mendekati makhluk tersebut, tak memedulikan guyuran hujan yang membasahi pakaian terutama tas berisi tugas-tugas penting. Maklum, Furihata adalah pecinta hewan tingkat akut.

Benar saja dugaan mahasiswa tingkat 2 tersebut. Kucing. Tidak terlihat jelas apa warna rambutnya. Lampu jalanan kalah melawan hujan deras.

Akan tetapi satu yang Furihata sadari, kucing yang kini terbaring tak berdaya namun dia yakini masih hidup tersebut memiliki ekor sebanyak dua.

"Kasihan. Apakah cacat?"

Furihata mengangkatnya perlahan dan membawanya dalam pelukan melindungi. Diselimutinya kucing tersebut dengan jaket berbahan kaosnya, lalu dia berlari cepat menuju kediamannya.

Tuhan mengabulkan doa sang penolong hewan. Walau hujan masih gerimis, namun tak ada kilat ataupun petir menemani langkah cepat Furihata.

.

.

Terasa segar setelah merendam tubuh dalam bath tub berisi air panas. Pegal dan peluh hilang, digantikan rasa rileks.

Furihata melepas handuk abu-abu yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu berjalan menuju lemari hendak mencari pakaian tidur. Dia bukanlah penyuka piyama, dia lebih menyukai kaos tipis dan celana pendek.

Sembari memakai pakaian yang dimaksud, Furihata mencuri pandang pada si kucing jantan yang masih terbaring lemas di karpet kamar apartemen ukuran studionya. Dalam keadaan terang lampu kamar terlihat jelas bagaimana wujud sang kucing.

Tidak hanya berekor dua, warna rambutnya pun terbilang jarang. Berwarna merah, nyaris menyamai warna rambut teman seangkatannya, Kagami. Terlihat pula luka robek di tungkai kaki belakang sebelah kiri. Entah karena terjerat ranting atau terserempet kendaraan, kulitnya agak menganga.

Berjalan Furihata mengambil persediaan obat yang oleh sang kakak tercinta nun jauh di kota lain harus selalu lengkap. Belum pernah dia sentuh satu pun. Si kucing adalah perdana sebagai sang pasien dirinya.

Mungkin perih. Ketika Furihata membubuhkan cairan alkohol pada tungkai kaki si kucing yang terluka, sontak dia terbangun. Dan begitu bertemu mata beriris coklat Furihata, makhluk kecil berekor tersebut mendesis pelan dan menjauh. Menjaga jarak.

Sempat Furihata dibuat terpana oleh mata heterokrom si kucing. Biasa dia melihat di acara televisi yang memiliki mata berbeda iris adalah yang berambut putih. Siapa mengira dia akan menyelamatkan kucing berambut merah beriris merah-kuning. Menarik.

"Hei, kemarilah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau mengobati lukamu."

Tangan yang menggapai hendak menarik tubuh si kecil justru nyaris mendapat cakaran panjang. Untungnya Furihata memiliki reflek yang lumayan sehingga dia mampu cepat menarik kembali tangannya.

Yakin tindakannya hanya akan membuat kucing kian mendesis galak atau bahkan melompat dan menyerang brutal, Furihata berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dimana dia menaruh sekarton susu cokelat kesukaannya, lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil piring kecil.

Menusuknya dengan sedotan, Furihata menuang cairan cokelat ke atas piring kecil tersebut dan meletakkannya di depan kaki si kucing yang bergerak mundur dengan terpincang.

"Ayo, diminum. Sebagai tanda perkenalan," ujar Furihata sok tua.

Lama iris berbeda warna tersebut menatap bulak balik pada wajah biasa-biasa saja Furihata dan pada susu yang menggoda. Mungkin dia takut karena bertemu orang asing, namun di lain pihak si kucing haus dan kelaparan.

Perlahan, sembari masih memberi pandangan galak pada Furihata, si kucing berjalan pincang mendekati piring. Dia meminumnya. Lidah merah dan kasar kucing berambut merah tersebut menarik masuk susu coklat ke dalam sistem pencernaannya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, si surai cokelat perlahan menggapaikan tangannya pada tungkai kaki si kucing yang terluka, kembali membersihkannya dengan lembut. Berhasil. Dia hanya memandangi Furihata sekilas dan kembali meminum susunya, membiarkan Furihata menyelesaikan pengobatan hingga akhir.

"Sudah selesai~" ujar Furihata gembira sembari mengelus kepala si kucing. Lembut. Padahal rambut yang tumbuh pada tubuhnya terlihat tajam dan pendek-pendek.

Vertebrata yang kini melompat duduk ke atas ranjang Furihata tak lagi terlihat menjaga jarak. Dia justru mengikuti pergerakan jari penyelamatnya yang mengelus lehernya pelan. Dia terlihat keenakan.

"Sampai lukamu sembuh, tinggal bersama denganku dulu, ya."

Furihata kemudian bangkit menuju ke lemari penyimpanan makanan darurat: mie cup.

Ah~ minggu tua selalu menjadi minggu neraka bagi para pelajar dan mahasiswa. Uang sekarat.

Tanpa disadari, mata sang kucing tidak pernah lepas dari pergerakan remaja menuju dewasa tersebut.

.

.

Malam hari ini terbilang dingin. Mungkin hal tersebut dikarenakan hujan yang baru benar-benar berhenti sekiranya 10 menit yang lalu. Furihata sendiri telah menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher, memimpikan menikahi seorang putri jelita dari sebuah negeri penuh bunga dan kicauan burung.

Tak jauh darinya, tepatnya di atas dada Furihata yang bergerak naik turun seirama penyuplaian oksigen, adalah si kucing berambut merah, berdiri gagah dengan bertumpu pada keempat kaki. Dia menatapi wajah Furihata yang kini sedang manyun-manyun mesum. Kemungkinan dia sudah masuk pada adegan mencium sang putri dalam mimpinya.

Namun sang kucing tidak peduli.

Ah, masihkan kita harus menyebutnya kucing? Seekor hewan yang mengeong?

Bibir Furihata masih bergerak maju-maju, diselingi beberapa kali kikikan gembira. Kesempatan tersebut digunakan sang kucing untuk bergerak mendekati wajah tersebut. Lalu….

Sebuah kecupan mampir di bibir Furihata. Bibir kucing dan bibir manusia bertemu.

POOF!

Awalnya Furihata merasa biasa saja, namun lama-kelamaan dia mengerang tidak nyaman. Tubuh tak mampu digerakkan. Rasanya berat.

"Ugh … kenapa tiba-tiba sesak? Uhuk!"

Di sela batuknya, Furihata berusaha bangun, namun tidak berhasil. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu di atas tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang terbilang besar.

Astaga! Apakah ini seperti cerita Kawahara kemarin? Cerita mengenai diduduki makhluk astral ketika sedang tidur terlentang? Atau bahasa gaulnya _euleup-euleup_ itu?

Keringat dingin mulai timbul di pelipisnya. Walau takut, perlahan Furihata membuka mata dan menemukan….

Terdengar suara kepak kelelawar lewat di depan jendela kamar Furihata, meredam teriakan Furihata pada pukul 2 dini hari.

"AHH!"

Sesosok menyerupai manusia, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya, duduk tepat di atas dada sang pemilik nama lengkap Furihata Kouki.

Manusia yang Furihata yakini sebagai penjahat karena berhasil masuk tanpa suara atau bisa jadi makhluk astral yang memiliki volume tubuh.

Sosok mengejutkan itu memiliki iris heterokrom.

Merah dan kuning.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN<strong>: tadinya niat lanjut Arti Dirinya, tp otak ini jenuh dengan kenyataan, blm sanggup ngetik yang sedih2 (apaan sih?). Makasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!

**PS:** warga Bandung dan sekitarnya, Minggu yg ke Bandung Japan Festival di Sabuga siapa?  
>Btw, aku ganti penname loh ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami … bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Matanya berkantung, sangat hitam, kontras dengan surai merahnya. Pundak turun, tidak tegap seperti binaragawan. Ia terlihat kuyu dan berantakan dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Hm … Kagami-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kurang tidur."

Dialihkannya pandangan pada si penanya, seorang gadis teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya menyukai sang Tiger, sayang Kagami terlalu polos-nyaris bodoh-untuk merasakan sinyal hijau dari gadis incaran satu sekolah tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mengantuk," kuapan selebar mulut kuda nil menampakkan diri ke permukaan. "Ada sedikit gangguan semalam."

Gadis itu memilin-memlin helaian hitamnya, sembari malu-malu memberi senyuman super manis. Sayang, Kagami tidak menyadarinya. Lagi. "Memangnya ada apa semalam?"

Kagami menjawab, dengan suara datar berkat kantuk, pandangan nyaris kosong, serta gestur tubuh yang lesu, sehingga menimbulkan telengan kepala tanda kebingungan dari si gadis.

"Kemarin, di kamarku ada tikus besar sekali. Dia berisik dan … "entah mengapa pemilik tubuh kelewat tinggi tersebut mendadak memperlihatkan mimik kesal, "sangat merepotkan."

.

**KuroBasu ****© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki****

**The Humanimal ch 2 © cnbdg****1529281214**

.

_Pasti hanya mimpi!_ adalah rapalan bernada ragu bercampur takut yang keluar dari benak Furihata sepanjang perjalanan dari apartemen kecilnya menuju kelas. Kuliah umum akan dimulai dalam 12 menit. Para mahasiswa dari berbagai bidang yang mengambil mata kuliah yang dimaksud akan dikumpulkan bersama dalam ruang kelas super besar. Dan, ini adalah sebuah ketidakberuntungan bagi sang pupil kecil.

Berkali-kali ia menabrak entah siapa, yang diingatnya ia tabrak salah satunya adalah si senior preman, tepatnya Haizaki, MA alias Haizaki dengan gelar mahasiswa abadi. Keduanya bahkan nyaris terjungkal, dengan Furihata yang terlempar lebih jauh tentu saja. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merinding. Teringat jelas bagaimana si kepang aneh itu memberinya tatapan horor. Mungkin ia sedang puasa ngamuk sehingga Furihata tidak berakhir di rumah sakit seperti salah satu temannya kemarin.

Memasuki ruang kelas, mendadak ia merasa pusing. Ratusan orang membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi mengingat kejadian semalam, juga kejadian setelah 'semalam'. Maksudnya, _apakah dia benar nyata? Sebetulnya aku tinggal di dunia apa?_

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Furihata bukan penggemar fantasi dan supranatural, ia juga benci dengan yang bergenre horor. Ia penakut, seringkali ia menahan buang air kecil di malam hari. Pernah sekali, tepatnya seminggu setelah merantau di sebuah apartemen seorang diri, Furihata mengompol di kasurnya. Ya, setakutnya itulah ia.

Terlalu asyik memikirkan _dia_ yang entah sedang berbuat apa di kamar sempitnya, Furihata hilang fokus keadaan. Bukan menabrak entah siapa dan keberapa kali, melainkan tersandung undakan tangga. Ujung kaki yang tertutup sneaker terasa sakit, mungkin akan membengkak dalam beberapa waktu. Dan, nyaris saja ia terjungkal ke depan, dengan wajah yang bersitatap dengan keras serta dinginnya undakan tangga.

_Wajah yang biasa-biasa ini sebentar lagi akan babak belur. Pamorku akan semakin turun._

Mungkin hanya berjarak 10 cm dari lahan jatuh, sebuah tangan besar-cukup kekar namun begitu lembut- telah menarik pinggangnya cepat. Kesiap kaget keluar dari balik bibirnya, pun napas yang menderu dan berbalapan dengan lari degupan jantung.

Si mata kucing duduk di anak tangga di sebelah penolongnya yang juga telah duduk, mengatur diri agar lebih tenang. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya khawatir, tidak sedikit yang menawari diri membantunya ke ruang kesehatan ataupun sekadar memberi air minum.

Furihata menggeleng pelan, mengatakan ia baik-baik saja di tengah kaki serta tangan yang bergetar hebat. Satu-persatu kerumunan meninggalkan keduanya, sehingga tinggallah pemuda cokelat dan mahasiswa berpostur cukup tinggi besar, berpenampilan sederhana, dan wajah yang sangat menenangkan-andai ia tidak sedang memasang wajah tegang seperti saat ini.

"Te-terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Mitobe-san. Berkat kamu kepalaku tidak jadi pecah."

Mitobe Rinnosuke, teman seangkatan Furihata dari program studi yang berbeda. Mereka jarang bertemu, apalagi mengobrol. Beberapa kali duduk bersebelahan dalam kuliah umum dengannya cukup untuk membuat Furihata mengetahui nama pemuda yang gosipnya ahli mengurus rumah itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat iri sebab ia sendiri paling malas merapikan tempat tidur.

Sebuah senyum lebar menghampiri sosok tegak itu. Dibantunya Furihata berdiri, sambil sesekali memberi pandangan ke beberapa bagian tubuh mungil Furihata, mungkin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pemuda yang ditolongnya tidak terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Terburu-buru ia bangkit, nyaris tersandung lagi. Malu ia dipandangi dengan khawatir seperti tadi. Mitobe … memiliki aura yang mampu membuat siapa saja menjadi canggung. Entah karena wajahnya yang kelewat ramah nyaris keibuan(?) atau karena kabar angin mengenai pemilik banyak adik tersebut yang merupakan seorang tuna wicara.

Meninggalkan Mitobe yang telah bangkit dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, Furihata mempercepat langkah menuju bangku yang telah disediakan sahabat berbagi mie rebusnya. Bukan seorang perantau, hanya si petualang yang menuntut orang tuanya agar dikuliahkan di kota lain dengan harapan orang tuanya tak lagi menganggapnya tidak dapat mandiri.

"Kuroko, sudah lama di kelas-Wow! Wajahmu kenapa?"

Sepengetahuannya, Kuroko memiliki wajah-tepatnya kulit-yang sangat diirikan banyak pemilik kromosom XX. Ya, para perempuan mengidolakan kulit Kuroko yang disebut-sebut kelewat mulus. Tidak ada cacat, bahkan putih seperti tidak pernah bersapa dengan raja siang.

"Furihata-kun, selamat tiba di kelas."

Jawaban aneh, mengingat ia biasa mengangkat wajah, menatap wajah siapa pun yang menyapanya sekilas, mengangguk, lalu kembali pada novel yang selalu baru setiap harinya. Menjawab dengan sebuah komunikasi berupa kata-kata ada adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Bukan itu seharusnya jawabanmu, Kuroko. Wajahmu," Furihata membanting pantat ke atas bangku, "kenapa seperti itu?"

"Ah ini."

Bola mata besar seakan meredup oleh rasa lelah, sekilas hembusan napas terdengar pula. Dirabanya luka-luka itu perlahan dengan telunjuk. Baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menceritakan duduk perkara, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk. Kita lanjutkan kuliah umum kita, melanjut dari topik sebelumnya."

Takao-sensei, seorang dosen muda dengan segudang ilmu dan penghargaan. Ia juga kaya, sosok ceria yang mampu menjadi teman, kakak, terkadang adik berkat sikapnya yang terkadang agak eksentrik. Beliau dicap sebagai dosen kesayangan banyak mahasiswa dan yang menjadi kesenangan para mahasiswi adalah fakta bahwa beliau masihlah single. Valentine dan 21 November adalah hari di mana Takao-sensei harus membawa mobil besar. Hadiah terlalu menggunung.

Namun hari ini, beliau terlihat tidak seceria biasanya. Sapaan saat memasuki kelas terlalu formal, tidak berteriak nyaring-nyaris cempreng-selayaknya kuliah umum sebelum-sebelumnya. Beliau terlihat sedang menghadapi suatu beban. Dan, yang menjadi bisikan khawatir para mahasiswi adalah kenyataan kalau pria berbelah rambut tengah tersebut tengah berjalan agak terpincang mendekati podium. Wajahnya sesekali meringis.

_Apakah Takao-sensei sedang sakit?_

Mengalihkan fokus pada diktat yang telah ia keluarkan dari tas bututnya, Furihata kembali mengingat-ingat keinginannya untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai Kuroko yang berwajah aneh. Penuh luka-luka kecil, berwarna kehitaman dan beberapa keunguan, tersebar luas di permukaan kulit wajah. Dahi, hidung, bahkan bibir, dan yang paling parah adalah bagian pipi.

Ada apa dengan temannya ini?

Namun, Furihata tidak mendapat penjelasan apapun. Kuroko menghilang keluar kelas tanpa pemberitahuan.

.

.

.

Furihata mencintai kelas yang hanya berjalan 2 jam. Dulu. Sebelum ada _dia_. Ia dapat tidur seharian, bila rajin membersihkan kamar. Tetapi semenjak _dia _muncul bak hantu, apartemen adalah tempat yang agak-agaknya akan ia hindari. Sempat terpikir untuk menghubungi teman-teman dekat lainnya, hendak menumpang sampai malam kalau perlu, atau mungkin menginap saja sekalian.

Tetapi, dengan langkah goyah dan selambat yang ia mampu, Furihata telah tiba di apartemen yang kini telah ia labeli 'horor' dengan harapan akan menemukan kosong. Kunci pintu diputar, deritan pintu terdengar memekikkan telinga, dan sapaan "Aku pulang" semakin kecil ia ucap.

Melepas sepatu selama mungkin, Furihata berjalan terseok menuju kamarnya, hanya untuk menemukan sesosok laki-laki, belum diketahui berapa usianya, berambut merah, manik mata berwarna merah serta kuning. Dan, yang tidak boleh ketinggalan adalah ia, si merah, tengah duduk kaku dengan posisi bersila di atas kasur—

Masih tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun, tidak dibaluti selimut atau mungkin seprai. Padahal sebelum pergi Furihata telah meminta (dengan takut-takut) untuk memakai pakaian bersihnya.

Furihata ditatap galak dan ia meneguk saliva ketakutan.

"E-etto, ada yang bisa— Hii!"

Geraknya cepat, nyaris tak bersuara. Ia melompat ringan selayaknya seekor kucing, lincah dan tepat sasaran hingga Furihata dapat ia perangkap di antara tubuh tanpa busana serta dinding yang dipenuhi poster band rock kesayangan si brunet.

Glek!

Lagi-lagi saliva takut memasuki lambung, mendapati tubuh polos terutama daerah kepriaan yang begitu dekat dengan tubuh berkeringat Furihata. Sedikit lagi mendekat, dipastikan _itu_ akan bersapa dengan celana jeans yang belum ia cuci nyaris 2 minggu.

"Kouki." Suara penuh penekanan, mungkin sedikit mengandung nada memerintah bak raja. Cengkeraman yang mampir di pundak Furihata pun terasa berat. Postur tubuh yang sebetulnya mungil itu justru terlihat besar, bersahaja, dan cukup mengerikan.

Belum mengetahui nama si ia karena _semalam _Furihata tidak berani membuka suara, si sewarna tanah mencicit, "A-ada apa?"

Mata menatap tajam. Cengkeraman yang tadi hanya di satu pundak kini berganti dua. Wajah yang dekat kini mengeras.

"Ada yang salah dengan kamar mandimu, Kouki."

Entah sudah berapa mililiter saliva Furihata telan. "Ada apa dengan kamar mandiku?"

"Sempit. Gelap tidak ada obor. Tidak ada air dan yang paling utama tidak ada gayung. Aku belum menyiram kotoranku."

Ah~ bolehkan Furihata menangis?

Tanpa cerita, tanpa penjelasan, Furihata masih berusaha menampik kenyataan bahwa sosok tampan di hadapannya adalah kucing berekor dua yang ditolongnya kemarin. Ia sangat berharap ini semua hanyalah bunga tidur.

"Setelah dari kamar mandi, carikan aku pakaian yang layak."

Keseharian Furihata Kouki tidak akan normal lagi. Sepertinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN:<strong> maaf sedikit, aku pasang angka max 1500 untuk tiap chapternya. Dan seluruh 'korban' selain Kouchan sudah dimunculkan. Makasih sudah mampir, maaf atas error. Feedback please!


End file.
